


That First Kiss

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh remember the first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Kiss

She lay there, curled next to him stroking his back as she watched the moon rise. She thought about how they ended up there together, both tonight and the first time.

Tonight came about at the end of a very long day where several new cases were all bucking to be top priority in her already overloaded case load. He'd taken pity on her when she'd arrived at his place and he saw how tired she was. Instead of taking her to dinner to celebrate their anniversary, they stayed home. He made her a romantic dinner made up of all her favourite finger foods so he could feed her and vice versa. Dinner had been foreplay and it wasn't long before they ended up in bed cherishing each other as they made love. Afterward, as they lay, gently caressing each other he gave her something she never expected. A token of his commitment to her. A ring.

She looked at the ring he'd slipped on her finger an hour ago. It was beautiful in its simple elegance. The square, channel set, aquamarines sparkled in their platinum setting even in the moonlight. She didn't know why, but the ring reminded her of the first time they kissed…

There had been a crush of people in the streets that night. The Cuban district was having a celebration and the roads had been closed and people poured out of the bars and into the streets to listen to the music and continue the party. Delco made her come and she found she was enjoying herself. She'd danced to the driving beat of the guitars and drums until she was ready to drop then she excused herself and went to lean against a nearby tree and watch while she caught her breath. As she sipped at a bottle of water someone thrust into her hand, she saw him. He was as out of place with his red hair as she was with her blonde hair.

It didn't stop him though. He moved through the crowd managing to avoid the more extreme of the party goers. Although he did dance with a woman who 'hijacked' him to dance with her as he want past.

When he reached her, he'd just smiled and walked around her to stand behind her so close she could feel the heat of his body. "Calleigh," he whispered, his breath caressing the back of her neck.

Throwing caution to the wind, Calleigh did something she'd always wanted to do. She turned. Keeping their bodies close, which wasn't hard to do in the crowd, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She saw his eyes darken, changing colour. She saw his expression change only a minute before his hands gripped her waist and pulled her solidly against him.

"Horatio," she whispered moments before his lips met hers.

It wasn't what she expected in a first kiss and it turned into everything she wanted from him. There was tenderness as they shared gentle presses of their lips. There was passion as they opened to one another and their tongues met in an intimate dance.

A passerby yelling, "get a room," in Spanish had them pulling apart with an abashed smile. "Shall we?" Horatio asked.

She nodded and took his hand, following him through the crowd to a new beginning for them…

Calleigh remembered that night and how they lay together much the way they had tonight caressing and gently kissing each other. The first kiss on the street led her to being the happiest she'd ever been and she owed it to Delco, A Cuban street party and one impetuous action.


End file.
